


Inkmare short

by VertigoAza



Series: Random utmv [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Just something that has plagued me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:20:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27909625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VertigoAza/pseuds/VertigoAza
Summary: I see people with the headcanon of Nightmare doing paperwork and raise you 'Ink is a nuisance, but a helpful one'
Relationships: Ink/Nightmare, Inkmare - Relationship
Series: Random utmv [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039581
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

Nightmare grumbled at his desk. He still had a lot to do, but at this point he was getting frustrated. He tore up some of the papers.

A voice behind him caught him off guard.  
“Maybe you should take a break,”

He whipped around, tendrils poised to strike.

What he wasn’t expecting to see Ink casually sitting on his couch, looking like he had previously been sketching in a sketchbook.  
Ink grinned at him.

“Heya,” he greeted.

“How long?” Nightmare questioned.

“Uh. I don’t remember,”

Nightmare sighed, turning back to glare at his papers, some now shredded.  
This was the problem with Ink. He couldn’t sense him, neither could Dream, meaning he essentially could show up and be off Nightmare’s radar.

He heard shuffling behind him.

He went to turn back to Ink, only to lean back. Ink was way too close now, nearly leaning over him, despite being shorter.  
“Really though, you should take a break! You’ll just get more stressed, any writer knows that,” Ink repeated.

Nightmare gave him a look.  
“I’m not a writer,”

“No, but it’s the closest comparison I have.” Ink paused. “Aaaand I was wondering if I could see the courtyard - many plants I don’t recognise out there from any AUs,” That was a lie on Ink’s part, but he was hoping it would work.

Nightmare stared at him a moment, seeming to be contemplating something, before sighing again, giving in.  
“I… suppose a walk would be okay,” he said standing up.

Ink immediately wrapped an arm around one of Nightmare’s.  
“Great! Ya see, I was planning to draw -”  
Ink continued to ramble the whole way there. Nightmare found he didn’t mind.  
  


To Ink’s credit he did actually ask questions about some of the plants, but Nightmare figured out pretty early on that this was not what Ink really wanted to come here for.  
Actually, that brought up the question Nightmare had of why Ink was here in the first place. It made him a bit uneasy that he couldn’t sense Ink’s intent.  
He eyed the other suspiciously, who was now rambling again. Something about Outertale, but Nightmare had lost track of what exactly.

“Why are you here?” He asked.

Ink stopped talking as well as walking, tilting his head at Nightmare.  
“Well - actually, I don’t remember,” Ink said with a shrug, before looking away to a note on his scarf. No, he knew why, there were two reasons.  
One; it’s part of his job.

Two; ...he had recently figured out that the odd feeling he had been getting, along with his odd fixation… well, he liked the negative spirit.  
It was an odd thing to have confirmed. Especially for a soulless being.

A soulless being who had tried many times in the past to force this sort of emotion, and finding it not recreated by himself, as well as brought on by _Nightmare_. It was laughable, really - Ink had refused it for a long time. Nightmare and him didn’t typically have reason to fight, unless it messed with the Creators wishes. He was sure Nightmare hadn’t figured it out, which was good. He probably put it up to Ink’s odd moods, or his paint experiments.

They had actually ended up hanging around each other quite a bit, accidentally at first… before Ink had begun to purposefully seek him out.

Ink wasn’t good at emotions, for obvious reasons. Which is why he had asked multiple… reliable - sources to confirm things with him.

He glanced back to Nightmare.  
“Hey- wanna go to the living room?” Ink asked.

Nightmare looked back, looking a lot more calm now.  
“No, I would prefer to read somewhere quiet.”

Ink perked up.  
“Alright! You can lead,”

Ink knew this would end with him sketching the other while Nightmare read, and he was perfectly fine with that.

Ink hadn’t even noticed that Nightmare had seemingly decided to abandon his work.


	2. Gift

Materializing behind the guardian was unintentional, but not unwelcome. It meant Ink could surprise him, which was always funny. Ink always liked how he could get a reaction that others couldn’t.

With that said he seemed to have gotten lost in thought a bit too long.

…

What was he thinking about again?

“Ink.” 

Oh. Right.

Ink looked at Nightmare, who was now facing him. The tone was bland, but Ink knew it was a greeting.

He gave a cheerful grin.

“You’re getting better at knowing when I’m here,” He said encouragingly, walking straight up to the sludge covered skeleton.

“No, you just get lost.” Nightmare replied, eyeing him.

Ink rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. 

“Got me there,”

“Now, why are we sneaking about today?”

Ink perked up, his one eye morphed into a swirl. He went to grab a bit of his scarf to look for a note.

While Ink was distracted Nightmare had the time to think, looking Ink over.

Nightmare knew all of Ink’s physical expressions were fabricated, most likely turned into habits from years of observing others. That didn’t stop him from finding it quite… What was the word?

Endearing. Though he supposed that was part of the point.

It seemed the other had given up on finding the correct note.

Ink shook his head.

“Sorry, don’t remember.” He said, raising his hands in a ‘what can you do?’ motion.

“About that…” Nightmare started.

Ink looked at him, one eye a question mark.

“Close your eyes for a moment, and hold out your hands.” It sounded more demanding than intended, but Ink happily obliged.

…

Nightmare was almost worried why he’d be given that much trust.

Nonetheless, he placed his present in Ink’s hands, surprised the other had been quite so long.

“You can open them now,” He stated.

Ink did, staring at the object a moment in confusion as he grabbed it properly.

“You said you keep losing your notes for me… so I thought you could keep it labeled in your inventory…” Nightmare was finding it harder to talk than he thought it would be.

It didn’t matter as Ink’s eyes widened and turned to stars with a wide grin. A moment later there was thrown up Ink on the ground.

Nightmare pretended he didn’t see it.

“This is great! Thanks!” Ink continued to smile.

He was hopping foot to foot.

Nightmare sighed, opening his arms.

Ink immediately latched onto him in a hug, which was quickly released as he already started scribbling in the notebook.

Nightmare smiled softly.

It was such a simple thing for Ink to be so excited over, but that didn't matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaaaa  
> I know I said I wouldn't continue it but jksdfbj  
> Happy late valentine's as well I guess!

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr](https://vertigoaza.tumblr.com/)


End file.
